Mobile devices today typically have expanded communication functions and capabilities. In the case of cell phones, for example, a user is capable of having access to voice calling, incoming call alert, incoming message alert, text messaging, instant messaging, picture messaging, and video messaging. These and future applications and capabilities are becoming widely available due to the rapid advancement of digital, wireless technology and the hardware and software integration on the mobile devices, and particularly, mobile phones. Mobile phones have further become highly affordable as a result of the volume of production and rapid cost reduction, and thus, their use has become essentially ubiquitous.
Users typically move freely from location to location with mobile phones and use mobile phone functionality just as freely. Additionally, this use may occur without drawing the attention of others. Further, because of the expansion of wireless telecommunication network coverage, users can increasingly communicate or transfer information from any source location to any other destination location, including through the internet or to another user's mobile phone.
This ability to transmit data from almost anywhere to almost anywhere has become increasingly problematic with respect to security or privacy. As an example, a user having a mobile phone with camera capabilities may enter an unauthorized area in a company having confidential information or a sensitive location such as a nightclub, court room or military facility and take photos and/or video clips of documents, events, or people at the location. As has become evident in numerous examples that find their way onto popular video and photograph sharing websites, this activity can often be performed and achieved without alerting anyone around the user.
Today, usually the only counter-measure a company or individual takes to attempt to control this surreptitious activity is to post a physical sign with a warning message to remind people that certain activities are forbidden. The only other alternatives may be to request the user to turn their mobile phone off or not to allow mobile phones entering into the area at all. Both of these alternatives are rarely well received and ineffective, especially considering the small miniature size of cell phones.